


Confession

by webgf



Series: All the Good Endings [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Day 9, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feels, Hair-pulling, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Seven's Route Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webgf/pseuds/webgf
Summary: After the hacker's invasion and MC's near death/kidnap experience, Seven's frustrated and desperate to hide his feelings in order to protect her from being in danger once again. He eventually fails.





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is a quickie and a translation of a somewhat old fanfic of mine posted in another website. I had just finished Seven's route and was utterly pissed for not having answer options good enough to convey my feelings about the last days of the route, so I wrote them myself lmao 
> 
> hope you enjoy.

They had been staring at each other for a great while now. The apartment was small, suddenly too small to the both of them, Seven thought. MC’s sharp eyes felt like golden fists punching him in the guts, but he couldn’t really do anything about them. He had his reasons to treat her like that, he couldn’t take away from her the chance to live happily ever after with someone who had an appropriate life. A knight in a shining armor. That's what she deserved, not a curse like him. That, never.

Of course, MC’s thoughts were very different.

As her hopes to feel better after meeting in person the guy she had grown most attached to were mercilessly smashed, she was feeling impossibly enraged. What was the use of giving her that much space to fantasize and dream about the redhead, just to step on her feelings right after? _You said you wanted to take me to the space station, why are you treating me like this, Seven?_

She hated that he was willing to keep lying to himself like that. Whatever the reason for it was, she hated it. There was no use in protecting her if he’d be destroying himself in the process.

_Dumb, stupid Seven._

“What is it now? You’ve been staring me for a while, I need to focus”, he broke the silence first. “Didn’t I tell you not to bother me?”

She sighed. “Are you really going to be like that to me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, he disconcerted, hands threatening to grab the headphones and place them again on his ears. “Is that all? I’m gonna get back to work.”

Normally, MC’s patience was impossibly strong. She’d tank anything with a smile on her face and look for ways to solve any problems objectively, never losing her mind. Dealing with Luciel, though, was driving her batshit insane. Maybe for he was so special to her, maybe for there was a bomb in the apartment right at that moment and having him ignore her was not helping at all. Sometimes, she’d need someone to talk to, to remember her to remain calm, and it was disappointing to see it wasn’t Seven the one to do that. Of course, he was responsible for rebuilding the special security system and that alone was hard enough to keep him busy.

But he didn’t really have to be a jerk. She knew his feelings, it wasn’t like he was succeeding at hiding anything. Anyone could see it written all over his face at that point. He cared. And if one couldn’t, his actions later on that evening would definitely make sure to enlighten the situation. MC had barely left the building to look for a snack in the convenience store, and he was all desperate in the phone, scolding her like she was a child doing silly shenanigans.

“Where are you? Why did you leave? Are you insane? Did you by any chance forget there’s a hacker chasing after you?”

“I’m heading back, you don’t have to scream, y’know?”, she answered as her feet reached the entrance to the building once again. Just a few steps, and she’d be pressing the elevator button.

“Where did you go? If you wanted some space, you should’ve told me, I would have taken my equipment to the hallway.”

_Like hell I’d let you do that._

“I went to the convenience store to buy Honey Buddha chips for you. Turns out the owner didn’t have any, he had to refuse even when I offered a lot more money.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and she wondered whether he was pissed or suddenly found her as stupid as she was feeling.

“...You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But you haven’t eaten! Seven, you barely talk to me, I haven’t seen you get up from that corner for even a glass of water!”

“...”

“Are you sure you’ll keep doing this to me?”. That was so tiring. This was all really getting on her nerves. He was visibly suffering right in front of her, but wouldn’t accept her help. At that point, it was clear that the happy-go-lucky Seven from the chatroom was a lie, but that wasn’t the whole thing.

She had never told him that she didn’t care. He wouldn’t let her do anything. No one ever said he had to be chill and act cool all the time, but he would go out of his way and pretend no one could really help him. That was more sad than irritating, and MC was not only pissed about the way he had been treating her.

She was worried, goddammit. Was it that hard to understand?

“...Where are you?”

“I must be so stupid to think you’d have given me a chance”, she suddenly felt the need to be direct. _Ouch._ That hurt Seven just right, but he wouldn’t possibly let her know.

He couldn’t. Right? What was the point of protecting her from Saeran and then putting her at risk every other day of her life if they decided to stay together? And then, yeah, there was also Saeran. Was he even able to protect MC, when he had clearly failed at doing so for his own twin? She deserved a man who wouldn’t put her in danger, but take her out of it. Someone like Zen, who was surely able to fight anyone in order to protect her. Or Jumin, who had resources to hire the best bodyguards and grant access to the safest places to live. Or even Yoosung, who would be the sweetest boyfriend possible and never the piece of garbage he was currently acting as towards her. Jaehee would be able to build a life and share it with MC, support her, take her to the musicals she loved so much. Whoever was going to have the privilege of making MC happy, it’d be a stable, reliable person.

That was everything Seven wasn’t.

“I’m waiting on the doorway” was all he said.

Only later that night, when MC was already sleeping, he dared to say anything more. The curtains were opened, so the soft moonlight played in blueish tones all over the room. Her hazel colored hair laid adorably messy onto the mattress, like a curly halo around her cute figure. It was only dark enough for his golden eyes to shine over everything else, reflecting the weak light along with the lenses of his glasses. No way he deserved to be with someone that precious. _She is so quiet when sleeping. I can barely hear her breath._

She hadn’t unfolded the sheets, he noticed, but left them untouched besides herself. It was understandable, as the nights were unusually hot those days, so she had preferred to sleep with the sole cover provided by the silky pajamas she was wearing. That made her entire figure look even smaller when she curled like that. It was so cute Seven thought for a moment he could die just by watching. It was, actually, a good time to die.

“I must have hurt your feelings by saying everything I said today”, he started, the voice only a ghost of its normal tone, walking mindlessly towards the bed. He touched the mattress, a brown strand of hair feeling so soft underneath his fingers. She smelled like roses, shampoo and soap. “You didn’t get mad at me, though. I can feel you’re frustrated, but, still, you managed to stay calm. You’re so weird, you know?”

To him, MC was like that bright part of himself he’d used as a mask. Like 707. It’d be a shame to screw her with the other part. This one was icy and complicated, and no one else could understand Saeyoung. MC was so strange to keep pushing herself into helping him, when he was such a jerk to her. _I wish she’d give up on me, so she won’t suffer when I leave._ He took the hazel strand of hair on his hand and kneeled on the wooden floor, feeling completely defeated to the realization his time there was running shorter.

Soon, he’d have to go away from everyone’s lives. To leave RFA, his home, the one person he cherished. That one lying on the bed before his eyes.

“I want you to realize I can’t be with you when I’m this great of a mess. I can’t make you happy, MC. Be disappointed on me. I can put you in danger”. _No, I’ve already put you in danger, actually._

Seven made a long pause, wishing that one touch on the strand on his hand was able to convey the love he felt when doing it with words could be so dangerous to her. “Sometimes I dream of you accepting Saeyoung. I've seen you fall in love with 707, feel compassion for Luciel, but this new me is too much to show you”, he said more to himself than anything, and felt his eyes wetting up to the thought that she’d never, ever hear anything like that coming from his mouth. His desperate confession would never be transmitted.

But the thing is that it _was._

“I accept you, Saeyoung”, MC’s voice rang in the air for the first time. It was low and hard to listen, as if she was struggling to verbalize the words. “You’re the one who's not accepting me.”

At first, he felt the vocal notes reverberate through his ear drums. They flew away quickly, but never left his mind ever since. He remained silent for several minutes, shocked that she was awake, but something else was troubling him even more. The way her words came out, pained and irregular, replayed on his head all along the pause.

As if she was crying.

MC turned around, facing the hacker for the first time. His face was even harder to stare than she was imagining it to be, but nothing compared to the twist of Seven’s heart to the sight of her tears. He desperately wished for death, for punishment.

“H-How… How long have you...?”

She sighed, looking elsewhere, to the window behind his back The light played on her golden eyes in a way it was somehow sad. “I was never asleep.” _How could I sleep when you’ve been bottling up so much pain?_ She could never.

He raised a finger, midway through another endless bit of silence, and dried a tear from her cheek. It was so soft and warm. MC was just like that, soft and warm all over, and he had made her cry. Seven's lips parted and he took breath to say something, but the girl was quicker. He had talked too much, now it was time for her to speak up.

He owed her that least.

“If you say something about putting me in danger again I’ll punch you in the guts”.

That made him smile, as weird as it was, and he gulped down, willing to listen. She then proceeded on her comments, sitting on the mattress to properly face the hacker. One shoulder strap of her pajama slipped down, but she didn’t mind. Her eyes were focused on Seven’s, and them only, and they just pretended the world had just stopped so they could have that conversation. She felt like the universe owed her that too.

“I understand that you’re worried, Seven…”, she started. “It’s clear by now that everything is much bigger than what I had been informed. Your job, whatever it is, is dangerous. Your brother…”

“Please, let’s not talk about my brother, just for now”. She sighed in agreement, her face pained just by seeing what the mere mention of Saeran could do to the one she loved.

“...The bomb in this apartment was hacked. Well, the fact there is a bomb in here itself is a point to add to this. I get that I’m in danger, and I _am_ afraid. I could have been exploded or kidnapped earlier.”

He grunted, uncomfortable with the recollection of stressful facts, and interrupted her for the second time. “So you get why I can’t be with you. I’ll only cause you more harm by staying”, he spilled in a flustered voice. Her heartstrings held tighter to the sound of his pain.

“You’ll cause more harm by leaving, either.”

“Then what should I do?”

“You can start by not ignoring me. Do not avoid help when you need it this much. You’re suffering, Seven!”

“You don’t have to worry about me, MC, I almost killed you by installing this bomb! Why aren’t you mad, holy shit!”, the pitch of their voices was getting higher as they argued. At some point, she stopped crying. “I can’t protect you by putting you in danger, that is illogical!”

“What did I say earlier?”, she sighed. “Why don’t you ever listen to me? I can protect myself!”

“You’re really naive if you think that”, he spat, a miserable smile twisting his features for less than a second.

That shit sure wasn’t working. He was hurting her feelings again, he knew that, but that was preferable than losing her for good. What part of that all she wasn't quite understanding? She could die, for fuck sake! Of course he could never let that happen.

“Then I’m naive! That is not the point here, Luciel!”. He shivered at the spell of his name leaving her lips. MC sighed loudly. “I said I love you earlier and that is true. You cannot undo what is done.”

“But you don’t deserve to be with me, MC, this is ridiculous! You deserve someone who can give you a great life, someone with whom you can go out and live normally! Someone like Zen, or Yoosung!”. MC was mostly certain that she had not heard that coming from the man before her, but she had to confirm. His eyes were shining in anger and frustration, his expression said it all. _Fucking unbelievable,_ the girl thought. Her hand pulled the fallen stripe of her shirt back over her shoulder, but it fell again.

“I deserve to decide how I live my life, Luciel Choi, I'm free to do that much”, she lifted closer to him, eyes brilliant in wrath. That was the first time she got this close to him, and the first one he saw her do that expression. Her face seemed too pained to belong to that small body underneath the hazel waterfall of her hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and a trembling finger reached to the hacker’s shirt, aiming his chest.

There was so much depth to that one movement. The words she leaked afterwards were the final slap on his surprised face.

“You can’t decide things for me. I am an adult, you must remember that. I get that you wish only good events for me, but that ain’t possible even if I marry the most perfect person alive! Furthermore, I can’t be happy if I’m not deciding my future, and my decision is to stick with you until you _truly_ feel you do not want me around”. There was a huge pause, indicating she was expecting some kind of reaction, but the redhead had none to offer. He just stared at those golden eyes of her, lowkey wishing he could transfer all the pain they were conveying to himself so she wouldn’t suffer any longer.

But that wasn’t how this worked, was it? He felt his own heart squeeze to her orbs one more time.

“Say you don’t love me back, Luciel”, she suddenly asked, a hand reaching to his chin to raise his eyes to the same level of hers. He freezed. “I won’t force myself towards you if you do it.”

She was already sure he wasn’t going to answer that, but that didn’t make that moment less stressful. She wanted to put her arms around his neck and tell him everything was going to be fine. She wanted to protect him as much as he did, why wouldn’t he acknowledge that? Why it was so hard to get to him?

She needed him already. That wouldn’t change.

It was clear as water how much he needed her when he finally parted his lips. His voice came out so low it was almost a whisper.

“Why are you doing this to me...?”

The room seemed too big for both of them, suddenly. They felt centered in some kind of gigantic place, so big that the air was having trouble reaching it entirely. She felt breathless and her mouth became dry as the Sahara desert, but her answer came right after.

“Why are _you_ doing this to me, Seven?”, she said. MC felt warmth at the back of her raised hand that was touching the redhead’s chin, as he took it in his own one. “I won’t be in peace if you aren’t. Please, please, let me help you.”

“You’re so weird, MC. No matter how much I push you away, you never get mad at me”, he said.

...

“You won’t have the right to regret your decision”, he completed.

MC felt like her feet were leaving the ground, and they actually were. Her body moved on its own as soon as he finished saying those words. It felt like a freedom sign, her much awaited permission, the access she had been asking for tis whole time. The chance to do something meaningful for the one she loved. He only had time to feel her hands on his shirt, pulling him onto the bed.

She locked her orbs with his, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She didn’t care about them, as much as she didn’t care about how weird her actions were right at that moment. She just wanted to convey that one feeling, raising inside her and reaching out.

“M-MC, wha-”

“Thank you”, she cut him, and her face soothed in a way he had never seen before. She seemed so relieved, so happy, even though he had treated her so badly. Why was she thanking him…? He didn’t deserve that. He had been a jerk, and she was always so bright and hopeful… Even when she scolded him, it was with care that he'd suffer longer because of his own stubbornness.

Yet, looking at her growing grin, he felt warm inside immediately. How was it possible to have such a precious smile? To be so happy about his confirmation of love… How was MC so happy for being with a guy like him…? What could he offer that no one else could, how was she so certain that he was the one who deserved her affection and devotion? The sight of her relieved face made him startle in a new sensation.

It was hope.

None of them were expecting things to turn out like that, but Seven did it anyways. He moved forward to a kiss they were far from expecting, but now it was happening, realized how much they craved for it. Her lips felt so soft he waited a bit to close his eyes to the touch, certifying he wasn’t dreaming of it. It was like lying on a bed made of clouds after a busy work day. Like arriving home after an entire year away. Kissing her felt oddly right, and he decided he loved that feeling.

Yes, he loved her back.

That felt amazing.


	2. Love

The moments after that kiss were lighter than both could possibly expect. Like there had been this immense elephant on the room, and they had just gotten rid of it. Well, that was exactly the case, actually, but wouldn’t such an elephant create a giant void if removed? There was no vacuum in the air, though, just two people finally making up with some of their own struggles. Not that this was bad, of course, just unexpected. But, well, there was no turning back at that point. If anything, they were lucky things were heading the good path.

After releasing their angst on each other, Saeyoung and MC agreed they needed a night snack. Not only because crying so hard made her throat and eyes sore, but because other things helped with it too. Like hands, a pair of hands. And lips. _His_ hands, to be precise, and his lips on hers. The sudden burst of confidence sure was a good thing, but now it was gone she felt… Disappointed. Which made her feel embarrassed afterwards - they were just debating a life-or-death topic, but then she felt like making out?

_I am a disaster,_ the girl thought.

When Seven finished preparing their sandwiches, his voice took the girl out of her reflections. He held her plate closer to her and sat on the opposite side of the table. His hair was a fluffy mess, and she held back the instinct to raise a hand and stroke it.

“...So”, he started. MC glanced at his eyes with the sandwich partially shoved in her mouth. “Now what do we do?”

She didn’t understand what exactly he meant by it. What would they do about _what?_ Saeran? The party? Mint Eye? The kiss they had just shared earlier?

“Well, I’d like to start with a shower”, she tried to maintain the somewhat light atmosphere, feeling so tired of all the angst and action from earlier. They could think about the thrilling part of their schedule later, couldn’t they? _Just for a bit._ “Crying and kissing afterwards sure made me all worked up.”

Seven’s eyes widened to the unwarned mention to their previous interaction. “D-Did it?” He attacked his sandwich in an attempt not to pay attention to her face, but his own one was already heating so fast. She noticed it.

“Of course. Why?”, an experimental grin played on her lips as she watched his surprise. “Wanna join?”

The golden eyes behind glasses turned to her as soon as she voiced those words, as widened as ever, and he felt his face flush even more in no time. “H-Hahaha! Your jokes are getting better, captain MC, congrats~ You’re sure something, hahaha!” The poor man snapped the food in a rush, looking elsewhere and faking a laugh.

Aw, man, that was so much more interesting in person. MC had teased Luciel in the chatroom before, but seeing how he reacted right in front of her was undoubtedly pleasing. She watched his cheeks burning almost as red as his hair, grinning that he managed to be such a pure boy inside that wall he built around himself long ago. Furthermore, it was good to forget about all the pain and worries a bit. He noticed she was smiling and got a bit relieved, recollecting how she had been crying just minutes ago.

She was so beautiful when she smiled. MC finished her sandwich in silence, only to spill one more thing when she got up in a teasing tone. “I wasn’t joking, though. You’re free to join.”

She said that and left, well aware of how blushed his face would be with her final words. For her, it was suddenly very funny, but she couldn’t say he was the only one getting worked up to the thought. _I mean, what to I do if he really join? JFDBKSJBGJ I didn’t consider that when I said it_. However, it was too late now. She got in the bathroom for her quick shower, hoping for it to wash out the remaining fear and uncertainty that was still glued to her skin and bones after such a scary day. The only thing she wish sticked to her was that warmth of her last moments with Seven just ago.

As for the hacker, panic was a bit too light of a word to describe his inner thoughts right now. He shoved the last bit of his snack into his mouth, but there was no trace of the hunger he had felt. His stomach was actually making strange movements as he felt dizzy in the anxiousness provoked by the girl when she left him in the kitchen. How could such a cute creature be so cruel? He was really holding himself back when they kissed, despite him having hands around her waist and her own ones on his neck. Her waist… Was so small. She was warm and light to his touch, leaning towards him as if melting with affection.

Recatching her moves was making his blush take much longer to vanish, so he shook his head in an attempt to toss the memories away. Didn’t she have any care for his heart? It could stop at any moment, seriously. Luciel tried to calm down to the sound of the water in the other room, but it only got things worse. After all, his ultimate crush was taking a shower just a few steps away from him.

And she had invited him to join.

She had invited him to join her. In a shower. Like, naked. She was naked in the next room taking a shower. Okay, 707’s system was now frozen. Error. ERROR. _PLEASE, STOP IMAGINING, SAEYOUNG, YOU’LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR YOU._

But what the hell was MC up to with that attitude? And why was he so worked up? They had been threatened, they had almost exploded that day, he even confessed to her when he thought she was sleeping. This day had been so messy, why was he minding a shower more than the rest? That was it, he had to calm down. They needed a plan, and he needed to stop blushing and go back to rebuilding the special security system.

_Yes, that’s what I’ll do._

With that resolution, the hacker headed towards the same spot he had spent the whole day, before his equipment. He was actually succeeding in avoiding the imagery of MC in the other room, but even this was soon going to be ruined as she finished her shower and stepped outside. He couldn’t see her, for he was facing the wall, but the sound of her feet moving around and the sweet scent were unmistakable. He tried to focus once again on the codes he was now typing, but when a satisfied purr escaped her lips, he couldn’t help but to toss his head backwards.

That, without a doubt, was his most dangerous mistake. 

The girl was smiling, all fresh and clean, spreading some creamy lotion on her arms and neck that smelled like roses. Her hazel hair was slightly wet, she didn’t wash it for it was too late and she was too lazy to blow dry it. The strands fell beautifully over her back and shoulders. The face she was making was of pure chill, it could be seen how much she enjoyed washing up.

Finally, her body was covered with a towel, fluffy and champagne colored. And nothing more.

“Aish, you shouldn’t have looked back, Seven”, she said. At this point, the redhead’s face was as flushed as a tomato, which, again, got her interests just right. “How am I supposed to get changed now?”

Luciel turned his face to the wall once again, his fingers frozen over the keyboard. “W-w-were you planning on changing with me in here??”

“Oh, no, I just came to get this big old t-shirt I have in here. Forgot to bring it to the shower”, she said in a carefree tone that was only partially teasing. She _had_ actually forgotten the shirt, in her rush to make him embarrassed with her final line.

He gulped down. “Ahahah, okay, okay. D-do it, then~ ”

As the hacker felt more and more like hyperventilating, she was getting excited. Sure, that was her playing with him teasingly, but she wondered for a second what would he do if seriously cornered. What if she stopped playing and made an actual advance? How would he react? Was he interested in her to that extent? She now knew he nourished a strong affection for her, but that didn’t mean he wanted her. Right?

_What if he doesn’t?_

It seemed a good time to find that out.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I feel like using it anymore, oppa. Maybe other two piece pajamas?”, she hummed, very attentive to his sight. He seemed to startle, and voiced with another gulp.

_Oppa?!_

“H-hey, weren’t you going to get changed in the bathroom?” His voice came out rushed and worried, and he controlled the impulse to turn around and face her._ You have to calm down, Saeyoung, or else you won’t be able to hold back if things keep on this path. Get yourself together,_ he scolded himself internally, breathing slowly so his brain could receive a larger dose of oxygen.

“Yes”, she seemed to notice, but didn’t care. “That is right.”

_Oh, this girl will be the end of me._

“L-Listen, MC. God Seven is in the middle of something really important right now, so why don’t you go change in the bathroom? I have to save the ones in need!”

“God Seven, please, save me!”, she followed, making him gulp down once again.

“What’s the, uhn, problem, lady in trouble?”, he decided to join, hoping to make her understand the importance of wearing clothes, specially around him. Yes, clothes were very important. Ugh, his brain sure wasn’t working very well right now. “God Seven is here to help!”

“Great! I’ having some trouble with my clothing, God Seven!”

_“Yes, you should wear some!”_

“But if I do it, how else am I going to have Saeyoung’s attention tonight?”

Ehh, okay, he wasn’t expecting this. There was a long pause, and he heard the muffled sound of fabric being ministrated, but couldn’t tell exactly what was happening. He just hoped it wasn’t the towel being opened from around her torso. The girl hummed once again, her voice coming out a bit sultry.

“...What is this for, MC?”, he sighed after some minutes.

“You’re finally talking to me directly”, she smiled. “Can we chat for a moment?”

“Only if you’re covered.”

“I’m already covered, Saeyoung. You can turn now.”

He hesitated, but turned around. MC was indeed covered, having sneaked into said t-shirt probably while he was panicking in silence. The piece was sure giant for her size, easily hiding everything from her lower thighs up to her collarbones, the sleeves reaching her elbows. It was black with flashy yellow stripes, like a bee pattern. He decided she was super cute with that bee shirt, and the thought made him grin. He wondered why did she have such a piece of clothing.

“My dad gave it to me when I was younger. It’s my favorite shirt”, she said, guessing his thoughts as he stared to the fabric with his intrigued eyes.

“Suits you surprisingly good”, he said. “So, I’m all ears. You have my attention.”

Her eyes shifted between his, she was preparing to say something that seemed really important. However, the only thing left her mouth was: “It’s getting late. Come up here, Seven.”

_Wait, what? Up in the bed??_

“Hahahah, aren’t you done joking? I thought you were talking seriously now~ ”, he avoided eye contact. “Besides, I’m good here just looking at you…”

“I’m not. Come up here, I’m lonely.”

“I have been keeping you company since you woke up earlier, how come you’re lonely?”

There was a pause, and her voice came lower this time. “You’re tired of me already, Saeyoung?”

“Hey, it’s nothing like that! I just…”

He gulped down, looking at her entire figure. She was sitting on the mattress, legs bent up in front of her, her feet crossed. In that position, the edge of the shirt was all curled up her hips in the front, barely managing to cover her higher thighs on the sides. He tried to get rid of the thoughts invading his mind, but failed miserably, covering his face with a hand so she couldn’t see his face heating up. He had been holding himself from walking towards her the entire time, why was she making it so much harder for him?

“Just…?”, she tilted her head to the side, curling up her legs even more. Jesus, that lack of fabric was sure a problem, it was even if she was doing it on purpose.

That was it. He was done avoiding that matter. She wouldn’t be serious if he didn’t, anyways. Yes, he had to be direct from now on, or else it would be too dangerous to be around.

“... I’m not sure I can hold myself anymore if I get any closer to you right now.”

That had to do it, right? Did she get the message? Would she understand that wasn’t the best of times to be playing around? He had work to do, she had to get some sleep, and these weren’t even the main reasons why he was praying that she got the message behind his words. If things went-

“Who told you to hold yourself, Saeyoung?”

His golden orbs locked with hers again, her face looked decisive, just as her voice. She _was serious_, then. But…

“MC…”

“I… Am thinking of this ever since we headed to the kitchen”, she lowered her head to look at the carpet. Her brown hair fell around her figure, as if embracing her and making the girl look smaller. “I want… To kiss you again.”

The air left Saeyoung’s lungs in a second, he was having trouble even seeing anything before his eyes. Those words were sure dangerous when said like this. When she was the one saying… How come he could keep up with this? He was dying trying to stay put, trying to refrain from touching her once again, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. And then, she says such a thing? _I’m pretty sure I am going to die,_ he cried.

His feet moved all alone in the moments that followed her line, as if guided by some sort of magical power he had no control of. As if they were magnets with opposite poles facing each other. Seven reached the bed in silence, kneeling so he could look her in the golden eyes when he spoke.

“Are you sure of what you’re asking for? If I kiss you right now, I will want more.”

She raised her orbs to lock them with his as her lips parted for the response. She gulped down. “So will I”, she said. The words hung in the air for about two seconds, echoing along with the sound of their breaths.

And then they attacked each other with the thirst of a wandering soul in the godforsaken Sahara desert.

Seven’s lips reached hers gently, but demanding, as well as his hands claiming access to her waist. Her legs stretched, getting out of the way, and her tiny, but strong hands pulled him over her by the neck. In a second, they were laying on the mattress, the kiss deepening to the point it looked more like they were trying to suck up their souls through their mouths. His grip around her was strong, but couldn’t win against her own one on his scalp. She pulled his hair once, and the boy melted on top of her. It was deadly fun to watch.

“Found something interesting”, she smiled on his lips in between kisses. His answer was a brush of his tongue invading her open lips with hunger, which made the girl let out a single purr underneath him. He left her mouth for a second just to watch as her face reddened before his eyes.

_Me too,_ he observed.

Seven was unrecognizable. There was no trace of his shy reactions as they projected themselves onto each other, a light blush on his cheeks. He had done that before, she noticed. Well, he was an adult, and so was her. She could have seen that coming.

It didn’t stop her from getting excited about this new experienced side of him, though. She wanted to see more. No, she needed it. The girl then led a thigh up experimentally, rubbing it against his crotch. Seven let out a howl MC had never imagined she needed to hear, but now that it was heard, the girl was unstoppable.

It wasn’t easy to do it again, to her utter disappointment, as he closed his own thighs between hers, preventing that to be repeated. His voice came out muffled and a bit difficult to hear.

“You’re so greedy, huh? What a naughty kitten~ But hang in there, you asked for this.”

He leaned forward again, but not aiming for her lips anymore. His mouth claimed the skin of her neck instead, pecking and sucking at it while she curled underneath his weight. Her breath was heavy with arousal already, fingers burying into the sheets and she red fabric of his shirt. She could feel his muscles tense in her fingertips, and his muffled growls vibrating on her skin. He was warm and heavy, just as she had imagined, and being under him felt like heaven.

She wanted to feel so much more. She was starting to be really greedy right now.

because she couldn’t press herself against his hips anymore, she opted for crossing her legs around and over him to press him on her instead. Her smile was almost diabolic when the boy stopped to look at her from down her collarbones with a loud sigh. He decided to pay it back in the same coin, and got lower on her skin enough to reach a breast. She had a single second to regret her decision before he buried his face on her boobs as his hands trailed up her waist and back. The girl shivered to the touch and moaned once.

That was getting his patience to its limit faster than expected. It didn’t help that her moans were a bit loud. He bit at his own lip and got up to look at her in a rush, not certain if he could get further yet. His golden orbs looked for reassurance, and they found it quickly as her head shook up and down in a nod. _Okay, let’s do this._

Saeyoung’s hands were slow, but familiar with their task. They grasped the fabric of her t-shirt and moved it up to expose her skin, fingernails softly brushing it in their way. MC felt her whole body twist in expectation. He gulped down to the sight of her red lace panties.

Of course the damn girl would be wearing his fucking favorite color. That girl was a demon inside.

“Good to see you like it”, she spilled.

“You’re impossible, MC.”

The hacker proceeded on his very urgent work of kissing down her breasts. Each move produced a shiver to run through her spine and every time he had a nipple between his teeth, she would travel to the moon and backwards, curl under his touch and will. He had a skilled tongue, she noticed, as the muscle described circles around the sensitive spot. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate when the girl moaned like that, but Seven wouldn’t stop until he gave both her boobs enough attention to have a tiny drop of sweat running down his temple. Only then, he felt he could go further.

“S-Seven…”, she cried as he went all the way down her stomach, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses. His hands followed in her sides, grabbing her thighs when he finally stopped right before the hem of her undergarment. His hot breath was enough to make her gulp in anticipation.

He gave an experimental kiss on her mons from over the fabric, attentive to her reaction. Which, for the record, was as pleasing to watch as expected. A single touch was able to have her twisting on the sheets, her lips letting escape a high pitched cry. It was such a wonderful scene. He could never get used to it.

She was putting up such a show until now, but nothing compared to what he made her feel like when he finally started the real action. His fingers tortured as they slowly removed the lacy fabric, brushing it against her along with his breath and intense glare. She felt helpless and exposed, and that felt so good. More so when the soft lips of his reached down to peck at her mons directly this time. Her hands went automatically to grab a fistful of his hair, and he smiled over her, lips rubbing the sensitive skin once again.

“S-seven, ahh..!”

He finally bobbed down, releasing her from that painful torture that was his hot whiff against her. His tongue brushed her labia with certain, skilled moves, circling it in a deadly slow pattern. Her grip around his hair increased, producing him to howl on her intimacy and his hums to vibrate. She could feel his nose exploring her labia along with the lips and making a mess of her. It felt so good.

That was when his hands began to hold her hips more firmly, and his head to move faster against her clit. The girl writhed over him, his eyes catching each and every reaction of hers to make sure he did a good job. Judging by how she tripped on any words she had been trying to speak, which came out undecipherable, he was succeeding. Soon, when he felt her digits violently pulling his hair up and down, Seven knew the girl was getting close. He stuck his tongue still, letting her take control for now, something she did immediately along with a thankful groan. He sure enjoyed watching as she jerked and shivered on his face, her own getting twisted in a bunch of different expressions of pure lust.

The sight of MC’s pleasure, he decided he loved how it felt to be the cause of it.

The girl squirmed faster as her orgasm approached, hands now attempting to rip Seven’s scalp off and a loud cry escaping her throat when she finally reached it. Her heavy, loud breath was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. As to her, his face soaked in her fluids was the winner. When he held it up to look at her in the eyes, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how was it possible to be this pretty in such a moment. Her taste wasn’t the only thing wetting him up, as thick drops of sweat kept running down his face and there was a tiny thread of saliva connecting his tongue to her vulva. He looked down to get a glimpse of the resulting mess, a finger threatening to brush her clit once again. She twisted aggressively onto the mattress and groaned.

“There, there…”, he held her gently by the hips again. “I’m far from done with you, lady. Wanna hear all the things I had been pushing away?”

The hacker said that while crawling his way up again until his eyes were the same level as hers. It was a bit hard to focus at this point, as she was slowly coming back from her high, but the girl could hear every word. Her lips twisted in a smile, her orbs half closed. He took that as an encouragement, and leaned forward until his lips were brushing her cheek.

“You have no idea how much I had dreamed of having you like this. How many times… I’ve seen you here and there through the hallway camera, connecting the image of you to the hundreds of times you’d tease me in the messenger’s chatroom. I was always avoiding to acknowledge it, you know? But sometimes you’re so lewd, MC”, his voice was low and steady now. MC wasn’t sure how could he shift his tone from cute and funny to something so sexy. A shiver runned down her spine as he proceeded.

“I just fulfilled my desire of having you curl and cry on my face. But there’s so much I still want to do…” The hacker led one hand to brush against her stomach, through her chest until it stopped on the tip of her chin. He smiled as he buried his face on the crook of her neck to smell at her sweet scent. He took a deep breath, a firm thigh pressing her dripping cunt while his lips continued spilling his dirty talk. Her hands went to grasp at his shirt with urgency. “I want to be greedy, MC, can I have this much? Answer me.”

The girl was on the verge of her limits from just this line. What other secret parts of him would she be discovering that night? She was dying to know already. “Y-yes, Seven”, she responded.

“Oh, man, this feels so good”. He said this and bit at the soft skin of her neck once, this time sucking at it much more firmly than before. It hurt, but it felt so good a satisfied purr escaped her lips. MC was dizzy and her head was spinning, but the grip of his lips and thigh managing her was enough to keep her alert. “I want to have you scream this time, MC, to show you everything you want to see. I can be the man you want, whenever you want. You can be greedy too, you know?”

“I know, Seven…”

“Great”, he smiled against her. “Then I’ll fuck you until you scream my name. If you can do this much, I’d like to hear you call me Saeyoung. It’s your fault that I’m so needy, MC.”

His words had her breathless, but also gave her a sudden burst of excitement. Her small hands were sure quick, as they crawled up his waist with no warn to grab the hem of his shirt. Her eyes were now wide open and locked at his.

“Roger that”, she said before grasping at his waist and tossing all her weight into switching their positions. It helped that she caught him unwarned, and in a second she was topping the redhead with her legs around him. Her t-shirt once bent up to her collarbones fell flat around her torso again.

“Whoa, MC-”

Before he could let out a word, she brushed her hips against his crotch. As she heard a loud groan escape his throat, the girl decided she liked her decision. Rounding her hips over him once more, she leaned onto his chest with her hands and felt his fingers reach her sides. But they were still dressed, and this annoyed her, so the next step was to make them clothes_ fly._ She removed her shirt quickly, proceeding to get rid of his red one as well.

Soon, when the only extent of fabric between them were his boxers, she hummed approvingly to her vision from up there. Seven had a thin figure, even if he constantly had chips and soda for a meal, and his muscles weren’t built, but she could see every single line defining their shapes. A very much interesting shape quickly got her attention, her eyes lowering to the level of the hardening bulk right under her groin. It looked delicious, oh, boy. The girl pressed it more firmly, receiving a louder groan for a response.

Another kiss was shared, another wave of chills down both spines. There were hands everywhere, scratching, gripping, pinching and leaving marks. The sounds produced were all lewd, hot and craving. This was probably a good way to die. MC for sure had been daydreaming of this for long now, waiting for the day she would be able to touch and feel the hacker on her own skin. To see the secret sides of him. To see what others couldn’t, to have him squirming and moaning under her just like he was doing now.

And he was doing it like crazy. At some point, the boxers flew away too, meeting the ground where their clothing rested. The moonlight played with shapes and colors all over the room. It would be a beautiful moment, almost poetic, if only it wasn’t too dirty for that - Seven had a boob on a hand and MC had his hair on her ones. The other of his hands was preparing to be shoved inside her labia. Again, heavily breathing, the girl shivered in expectation. When two digits invaded her, she let out the loudest cry of the night to that moment, and Seven grinned in satisfaction. It felt great to make her spill all those sounds.

Howling sounds, squishy sounds, they filled their night in a very pleasing symphony. MC was barely able to see a thing in front of her as his fingers moved in and out of her cunt in an increasing path. He was himself close to his limits - his eyes sweeped the bedroom looking for something.

MC knew exactly what.

“O-on the f-first drawer...”

He pecked at her lips understandingly. “Thank you~ ”

His hand reached the locker with ease, grabbing the small plastic square his golden orbs had been looking for. MC gulped down in anticipation, as his other hand left her entrance for a bit so he could put on the condom. He bit his lower lip and rolled the latex onto his dick. He hated how it felt, but as safety was a must…

“S-Seven…”, the girl started when he was finally ready. She was still topping him, his strong hands grasping her thighs and holding her up his twisting cock. He let himself feel the warmth of her dripping cunt pressing his glans, but wouldn’t let the girl go down.

“Yes, lady~ But you’re not doing it right, you know? You must call me by my name…”

_He manages to joke around even in a situation like this,_ she thought.

“P-please, Seven…”

“Call me by my name, MC.”

This time his tone was steady and low. It was pretty much like a command, but still soft enough to be considered a request. His voice was accompanied by a tiny thrust against her entrance, and the girl let out a cry before voicing the next words.

“S-Saeyoung…”

He purred approvingly. “Much better”, he said, finally granting her access to bury his meat into her, which she did - making it loud, just as he liked her to be. It didn’t take long for the hazel haired girl to get used to his size in her insides. She moved her hips up slowly, only to sit down again faster and make the hacker let out those amazing groans she was starting to grow addicted to. Saeyoung was addictive, she was learning that much.

Moments later, she was fucking herself onto him in such a deadly pattern he was having trouble controlling the spasms moving his hips up into her as well. When it became too much for both of them, he shifted their positions back to how they had been before. The missionary could be a very interesting position if the girl underneath him was_ that_ one. MC was panting from the activities, but it didn’t stop her from moving towards him in whatever ways possible, so the skilled hands had to pin her down on the mattress so the hacker could move on his own.

Didn’t take long for her moans to turn into screams.

It was so much like him, she managed to figure, to thrust into her fast and roughly instead of slowly and gently. He had his face buried on the crook of her neck, feeling her hums vibrate on her chest and her sweat forming drops that would roll down to the sheets, giving space for others to be formed. Each thrust had his head spinning on the ultimate blast that was that tight, warm quarter of hers. Her hands runned down his back, scratching it all over, heading to grab at his buttcheeks and then moving to feel his abdomen contracted as he digged her insides further. His own moans were starting to reach a higher pitch, he felt getting close to that uncontrollable wave, but tried thinking of ANYTHING. He couldn’t cum just yet, not before he had savoured her second orgasm. He wanted to feel her squirm under him this time, with his cock glued into her and her walls wrapping tighter against him. Yes, that’d be much better.

_Come on, Saeyoung, think of some motorbike accidents._

That wouldn’t be a problem for too long. As much as he held his peak away, MC could feel her one approaching, thrust after thrust. The feeling of Saeyoung shoved inside her felt even a bit fantastic, as she’d normally guess such a thing wouldn’t ever happen. From the way he had been treating her recently, more so. However, now they seemed connected in such an instance beyond comprehension. It was… Odd, to be thinking about that with the sound of his balls smacking her meat as he moved. They were so lewd right now.

It was getting close already. Seven didn’t have to ask, as her walls started their delicious job of gripping around his cock to the sight of her peak coming together. The girl twisted slowly in an attempt to find just the right angle, to open up as much as possible, to have everything shoved inside just fine. When he finally found _that_ angle, in _that_ pattern, his pushes into her became rougher than ever, the headboard smacking the wall furiously.

“Sae… Saey-”

“Yes~ ”, he breathed in between thrusts.

“I’m… Ah.. Saeyo- ”

He didn’t wait for her to finish. The last of his thrusts was the hardest one, and left her mute. Unlike her previous orgasm, this one held itself differently. Of course, it was from penetration. MC shut her eyes closed, agape mouth, and a single cry escaped her throat in such a low volume he was surprised with the reaction. But that was surely an orgasm, for her entire body was spasming and her nipples rock hard as her hands grabbed a fistful of his skin and attempted to rip it off of his torso. That’d sure leave two impossibly deep marks.

When the girl recovered from her high, there was no comment parting her lips, but Seven did see something lighten up her face. She seemed deadly worked up to some idea, although he had no clue of what. He was about to move again when her hands cupped his face and her eyes locked with his as a smile played on her features. She was somehow _cute_, in that goddamned state they were. Wow.

MC spoke when her breath allowed her. “Saeyoung”. The hacker raised a brow. “Would you cum on my mouth?”

He tripped on his words as he attempted to answer. “O-of course, but. Wow, MC, I didn’t see that one coming”. His brain was having some trouble functioning, he was too surprised. _How could I ever see it coming? What the hell goes on her cute little head?_

His cock had an answer to that as well, apparently, judging by how it startled as soon as she directed her gaze on it. The idea of releasing himself on that pretty face of hers… Would she want him to melt on her face, or was she just curious to have his seed dripping down her chin and neck? Had she ever done that before? Too many questions were starting to pop up on his mind, so he decided to focus on the hand removing the condom and discarding it anywhere. MC’s hands felt suddenly too skilled, he observed, but not as skilled as her tongue when she bobbed her head down and snapped the whole thing at once.

“M-MC, ahh…”, he started crying. She hummed on him, and he felt the vibrations of it down his cock. It felt fucking amazing. The tip of him brushed against the back of her mouth, the wetness of it growing beyond all physical limits as the drool escaped and dropped from the corner of her lips. It was like MC had started salivating at the sight of a much awaited meal, like she was hungry and serving herself dinner. He was fucking dinner, for Christ sake. He had never seen such an unbelievable girl before.

And the girl was so damn good, stretching and rolling her lips so her teeth did not touch his sensitive skin, feeling his veins agonizing under her grip, moving up and down and making a mess out of the redhead. The thing was that she loved how it felt, she was enjoying herself too much in there - and that was visible when he managed to open his eyes as he heard her breath getting heavier; MC was touching herself.

The roll of her tongue on his glans coupled with how intensely she sucked at him until her cheeks were hollowed over and over again, was driving him crazy very quickly. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing a fistful of her hazel hair, leading her oral ministrations in a faster path to relieve his agonizing soul. The squish of her leaking on his cock and balls along with his growls filled the room for some time, until he couldn’t control his hips from spasming up into her mouth. He was there. He could feel his orgasm just a couple instants from him. It was just enough time for him to wonder whether she’d want him to pull his cock and cum on her face, but then a pair of hand pinned his hips down on the mattress.

He came with a cracked and long moan, eyes shut tightly. MC happily felt his seed invading the inside of her cheeks and hummed, producing the boy to jerk even more.

“Hm?”

He opened his eyes to the sight of her throat moving in a very familiar way. She was swallowing it. He could feel his own cheeks burn in surprise.

“M-MC?? D-did you j- ”

“Yummy”, she let out teasingly once there was not a single drop of semen left. Seven felt his mouth fall flat open. _How crazy is this girl?_ He was suddenly embarrassed.  


“You didn’t have to do this, you know”, he said after some time. MC giggled softly, getting up on the level of his eyes again to jump on the bed beside him.

“I know. I wanted to.”

A small hand met his reddened face and stroked it. It felt amazingly soft and warm, and his embarrass was just adorable. The vision reassured just how much she loved that boy.

“...What a pervert”, he said casually

“Oh, so I am the pervert now? Mr. ‘I’ll fuck you till you scream my name’.”

The flush on his face grew from pink to plain red. “That’s different.”

“Yeah, yeah, aham. We can pretend you’re this pure and _not at all_ that lewd mess from a moment ago.”

“...”

“What, you out of arguments already? That was fast~ ”

His hands grabbed at her shoulders and pinned her quickly onto the sheets. His face was all playful again, a slight flush still there. “Ooookay, my lady. You’re growing too bold right now. Time for God Seven to teach you a lesson!”

She had just enough time to realize before his hands were all over her body, tickling the girl’s sensitive spots. He curled and laughed her lungs out, overwhelmed by the surprise attack. The atmosphere went from smutty to funny so quickly it was hard to believe it was possible to have such a good flow.

That was sure precious, that connection they had. To think about how harshly Saeyoung hard been treating her before his involuntary confession, and how gently his hands were around her waist. How bright was his current smile against her skin in comparison to how defeated his gaze looked earlier… She loved that man with all her heart and soul already. If there was anything she could do to guarantee his eyes would never look this pained again, she would.

MC glared up at him once again when he finally stopped the tickles. He was so pretty, even soaking wet in sweat and all sorts of fluids they had been sharing that night. His hair was a tangled mess, slightly curled, and his lips were flushed and plumped from kissing and biting. If possible, she wanted to be able to keep seeing him like that forever. That side of him no one in the RFA had ever seen. Saeyoung’s secrets, she wanted to discover them all. She wanted him to be hers as much as she was his, and his only.

“Hey, what is it? You’re staring”, his golden orbs pulled her from her daydreams, and he cupped her face in his hands.

“Oh, it’s nothing… I just…”

The hacker leaned on an elbow, attentive. “It’s just…?”

“It’s just that I love you, Saeyoung.”

That secretive side of his, that one, showed up again to her sudden love confession. It was in the form of a tear, though. A single tear rolled down his cheek as their eyes locked, four golden gates to another dimension meeting each other. Despite having cried, Saeyoung’s eyes seemed softer than ever. His complexion looked relaxed, his mouth slightly open, the corners twisting in an impossibly peaceful grin. He felt happy and hopeful. And it was all because of her. The hands reached to her hazel locks, those ones he had dreamed of touching and curling on his fingers. All the angst seemed to have put him in a good path, after all. Was he entitled to feel so good? His chest felt like he was going to explode.

He didn’t immediately answer, mouth hanging open for a moment. His eyes communicated so much better right now, as another tear dropped, like they said_ I love you too, MC,_ and she could hear the words loud and clear. But then, the hacker finally voiced them, and the actual sound of it was so much better than the expected.

“I love you too, MC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have the smut in an entire chapter bc it ended up so long, I think it was wiser of me than doing an oneshot as originally planned. That's it, how do you like it? I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
